


Fireworks

by MishaPadackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaPadackles/pseuds/MishaPadackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas watch the fireworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write a short little cheesy story for the fourth.

Dean ran through the bunker, looking like a little kid.  
“Guys, come on the fireworks start in a few minutes!” He ran into Cas’ room, startling the former angel.  
“Cas, come on man, the fireworks are about to start!” Cas squinted his eyes, but got up anyway, seeing how excited Dean was and not wanting to disappoint him.  
Dean walked outside, Cas following close behind. He led Cas to a grassy area behind the bunker, where they’d have a clear view of the show, and where Dean had already set up a blanket for them to sit.  
“Where’s Sam? Isn’t he going to watch?” Cas asked, sitting down on the blanket.  
“I don’t know. He didn’t seem like he wanted to watch when I brought it up earlier.” Dean replied, plopping down beside Cas. He sat a little closer than he intended, but he didn’t care, Cas did it all the time, and Cas didn’t seem to mind, or at least he didn’t say anything.  
They had just sat down when the fireworks started. Dean smiled and looked over at Cas, who sat with a big grin on his own face. Dean watched the man’s eyes grow big, his smile seeming to go on forever. He felt a little guilty for thinking it, but the man truly looked beautiful with the light of the fireworks lighting up his eyes. Dean looked away, not wanting to, but knowing that he didn’t want to get caught staring at his best friend.  
As they watched the fireworks, Dean decided to look over at Cas again, hoping he could pass it off as just wanting to see if his friend was enjoying it, but when he looked over, Cas was looking at him, smiling like Dean had been before. Dean couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward, kissing Cas softly. Cas returned the kiss, moving closer to Dean, their bodies pressing against each other.  
Dean leaned forward, gently pushing Cas back so that he was lying down, Dean lying on top of him. He moved his hand, running it over Cas’ stomach and chest, just wanting to touch him. Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and held him closer, loving the feeling of Dean’s hands and lips.  
They stayed like this for a while, long after the fireworks had ended, finally breaking apart, neither wanting to. Dean had rolled off of Cas, lying next to him, taking his hand in his. Cas smiled, looking at Dean, who returned the smile.  
“Want to go back inside?” Dean asked after staying like that for a while. He knew neither of them wanted to, but it was getting late and Sam would start questioning why they had been out that long anyway. Cas nodded, and reluctantly stood up. When they got inside, Sam was walking out of the library, stopping when he saw them.  
“Hey, how were the fireworks?” Dean looked over at Cas.  
“Same as usual, nothing special.” Dean smiled and winked at Cas, before walking away, leaving Sam standing there, mouth slightly open, before it turned into a smile.  
That night, Cas stayed in Dean’s room, both sleeping soundly for the first time in months, a smile on both of their faces.


End file.
